1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to transmitting, encoding, receiving and decoding data on a frame level.
2. Description of the Related Art
The quality of digital communication can be dramatically improved by applying error correction technologies. The error correction technologies have been developed initially from the block encoding now to the repeated demodulation coding such as low density parity check (LDPC) encoding and turbo encoding.
However, even though a strongest error correction technology is used, it is difficult to restore received signals when most of the received signals are extremely distorted. In this case, if most received signals which are temporally concentrated and distorted can be made temporally uniform, the possibility of restoration using the error correction encoding technology may increase. This is referred to as a time diversity gain.
In order to increase the time diversity gain, a receiver may store a large amount of data and perform decoding on a frame level gathering a predetermined amount of bits. For example, the Reed-Solomon (RS) encoding may be used for the error correction technology used on the frame level.
However, in an RS encoding defined in a specific Galois field, there is a problem that the amount capable of coding and decoding at a time is limited.